The Night Before Christmas
by Kage no Getsuei
Summary: It was the night before Christmas... Tetsuhiro and Souichi are alone in their apartment, at last. What will transpire on this romantic night? Sequel to "A Tyrant's Christmas" and prequel to "The Start of a New Year". Rated M for lemony goodness. Enjoy!


Without waiting for a reply, Tetsuhiro reclaimed those soft lips, resuming that gentle kiss. It was wonderful. His tyrannical roommate wasn't fighting or struggling against him as was his usual demeanour. In fact, if he thought back, all day he'd been acting in a very similar fashion, being much more lenient and accepting. This must be what people meant by the magic of Christmas.

Deepening the kiss, Tetsuhiro allowed his tongue to slip through parted lips. He wanted to taste more of that intoxicating drug named Tatsumi Souichi. His stomach was all aflutter with a tingling sensation as he felt hands come up to grab at his upper arm and back. His senpai was hanging on to him as he moaned into the kiss.

With his left arm around the shorter man's shoulders, Tetsuhiro leaned in, guiding him to the couch. Lips still connected, he gently laid him on the soft cushions.

Lying on his back, head resting on a pillow against the armrest, Souichi allowed himself to be taken over. He wasn't even too sure why. He shouldn't be encouraging his idiotic roommate like this. The end result was always the same. You gave him an inch and he'd take a mile. It wasn't fair.

However, he couldn't bring himself to push the other away. He recalled that fragile look he saw earlier in those hopeful green eyes. As if any rejection would shatter his very soul. It was too much for the blond to bear. At those times, he felt like he'd do just about anything to return that joyful spark and warm presence to his friend's spirit; he'd do anything to see that radiant smile again. Besides, it's not like Morinaga was being overly demanding. He kept the kiss soft and gentle. There was no urgency behind his gestures.

Repositioning themselves – Souichi had brought his feet up on the couch while Morinaga laid above him, between his legs – they laid on the couch more comfortably. Morinaga disengaged from the kiss, granting them a moment to breathe, their breaths mingling together in rapid buffs. Souichi could feel his own rapid heartbeat. Now, as he stared up into that intense gaze, he saw two predominant feelings swirling in those orbs starring down, piercing through him. Love and desire. His stomach was aflutter. Why? Why is my body reacting this way? How does that idiot manage to make me feel– …

"Mmmhhh." Morinaga had descended on him again, recapturing his lips, the kiss more passionate and intense than the last.

Souichi mentally cursed himself for his sensitivity as he felt unstoppable heat course through him, all due to a kiss. The arm that was wrapped around his shoulders moved, the hand coming up to caress the back of his head. Fingers began to snake through his long ash blond hair still tied together in a ponytail. A shiver traveled through him. Dammit! Don't touch there! Devious digits traveled across his scalp, caressing every sensitive spot they could find. He needed air.

Breaking the kiss, Souchi turned his head away, his breathing laboured. He still couldn't believe that he hadn't stopped his kouhai yet. The same thing had happened all day. While Morinaga's gestures and intentions remained gentle and sweet, the blond felt at ease, losing himself in warm sensations. However, when that idiot had set a faster pace, his actions definitely more heated and rushed, Souichi couldn't bring himself to stop the inevitable.

That's when Morinaga spoke up; his words unexpected.

"… Thanks Senpai. That's all I really wanted." Souichi saw olive eyes peer into his. Lust and want were pooling deep within of that gaze shining behind dark bangs. "Just to spend a bit of time with you." The hand that was hooked behind his back came up to massage his shoulder.

"We don't have to continue. We could do whatever you want." Souichi froze, speechless. What should he say to that? What… do I want? Yet, even though his dark haired roommate had said that, it was apparent that he was restraining himself. Morinaga tried to hide his desire behind a look of adoration that softened his eyes. Souichi really couldn't deal with it. Not when his kouhai looked at him like that. He was like a puppy craving for the slightest pat or praise as a gesture of reward, thirsty for his senpai's attention and approval.

Without thinking, Souichi pulled down, bringing their upper bodies together. Their lips met in a fevered kiss, setting a much more heated pace. Tongues battled, but Morinaga easily took control. He lavished his senpai's mouth, not allowing a single sensitive spot untouched. Souichi moaned in to the kiss, sending tremors traveling within both of them. A hand remained in his hair, holding on tightly, driven by their passion. The other left his shoulder to roam his chest.

Releasing his hold on his senpai's tantalizing lips, Tetsuhiro went to that delicious neck, licking and kissing as he went down, finding a sensitive spot near the other's collar bone to latch onto. Through the fabric, he managed to find a nipple, giving is a light pinch.

"Unh! Mmmm…" Dammit! Souichi's persistent blush intensified, settling on a crimson hue. He found his body enjoyed nipple play way too much. Before long, he felt those sly, devious digits creep up under his shirt, sliding it up.

"Aaahh!" Not only had Morinaga reclaimed a rosy bud to rub between his fingertips, he had sucked the other in his wet mouth. Souichi held on tighter, fingers digging into the soft fabric of his kouhai's shirt.

His spare palm pressing sensually on soft skin, Tetsuiro felt the torso beneath him shiver. Deliberately, he grazed his fingertips across strategic spots on that pale torso. He was always amazed by how sensitive his senpai was. He moved his mouth onto the other nipple, sucking on it greedily. Going by how erotic sounds kept escaping the blond's throat, and how he writhed beneath his every touch, it was obvious Senpai was feeling so much, and was enjoying every bit of it.

"Mmhnnn..." Another moan escaped. Souichi was bombarded by sensations that only his kouhai knew how to awaken within him.

"Unh! Aah!" Morinaga worked his magic, and Souichi's betraying body relished in the sensations caused by mere physical contact. A lick or a touch was enough to drive him mad with need. As simple of a touch as fingertips grazing over his skin was like sweet torture. Even the gentle feeling of air blowing across his skin, notably behind his ear, had been enough to send him over the edge.

Impatient, Tetsuhiro leaned back, grabbed at his senpai's button-up shirt and pulled it open, nearly tearing it in the process. With his right arm back around the slimmer waist, he pressed that hand against the small of the blond's back. The other hand returned to his senpai's head, cupping itself behind it while also providing some support on the narrow couch.

Lowering his hips between shaky legs, Tetsuhiro brought the other's hips up, grinding their lower halves together, his trapped arousal rubbing against Senpai's. He grinned. His senpai was already turned on. He felt that hard bulge press against his own. That sensation, coupled with the feeling of material rubbing against his trapped hard-on, and the feeling of his senior trembling in his arms, was absolutely heavenly.

Souichi let out a deep moan as his kouhai continued to grind their lower bodies together. He spread his legs further to feel more of his friend, allowing the pressure against his groin to increase. He couldn't take much more of this. Morinaga's scent and taste was intoxicating. His body was betraying him; his foggy mind was soon to follow. He found that he had absolutely no strength to push the other away. At this point, he couldn't remember why he wanted to. Morinaga's mouth came down to claim his neck, quickly finding a vein to suck on, causing more soft moans to escape from his throat.

Those moans were pure music to Tetsuhiro's ears, encouraging him to continue. He could feel the dampness around his groin. He was very wet. And he was sure that Senpai's pants must have been soaked through by now, just like his. So, instead of directly touching his roommate's trapped arousal, he simply continued to press themselves together with strong deliberate thrusts. He sensually rubbed his crotch against the other's, consequently making himself crave more, soaking their pants with their joint precum. He kept his face buried in the crook of that delicious neck, finding and exploiting all of his senpai's sensitive spots with tongue, teeth and lips.

A warm sensation spread across Souichi's chest, fanning outwards from deep within. Those devious lips seemed to be the culprit. That, and the continuous friction against his groin. It felt so good. An intense heat was pooling in his core. He wanted to tell Morinaga to stop. But he couldn't. He was so close. His hips started to buck uncontrollably.

Of course, whenever Morinaga was involved, it did not take him long to reach his climax. After a few more thrusts, Souichi's slowly building arousal all of a sudden reached its peak. All at once, he found his release. Morinaga had managed to sensually rub him just at the right spot with his groin, while pinching his nipple and sucking on his ear. The sensory overload was more than enough to push him far off the edge. Even though still being trapped within his pants had really started to hurt, he had come hard, clutching the body above him as his whole body shook.

Waiting for his senpai to return from his high, Tetsuhiro was greatly enjoying the feeling of being held in such a tight embrace. Thinking back to the day's events, he couldn't have wished for a better first Christmas Eve with Senpai. Not only has the man agreed to spend the evening with him, he had even taken the time to give him a present. And now, they were spending even more quality time together! I take back my previous statement. This is the best present you could ever give me!

Once Senpai calmed down enough and released a bit of his hold, Tetsuhiro brought his forehead down to touch the other's, cradling that angular face in his hands. At this, hazel eyes gently opened, staring up into his.

"I'll have to leave in the morning. But I really don't want to leave you." Morinaga leaned in, cuddling into Souichi's chest, tenderly wrapping his arms around him. Even though he had a smile on his face, he still managed to look so... sad. The blond even managed to hear that sadness amongst the love and lust still within his roommate's voice.

"Tch! You'll only be gone for a week. It's no reason to be sad or depressed." Upon hearing those words, Morinaga quickly leaned back, staring into his senpai's face.

"But of course I'm sad! As it stands, I won't be able to see you until the New Year! Tonight and tomorrow morning will be the last time I'll see you this year. I don't want that..." As the heat left his voice, Morinaga returned to his spot on Souichi's chest, his head resting next to his senpai's.

"I want to make this moment last... forever. I never want to let you go." Those words were whispered next to a reddening ear. Strong arms wrapped around Souichi's shoulders.

"Baka! It's not the end of the world, you know! It's not like you're going to the other end of the Earth. You're exaggerating!" After a few seconds of silence, Souichi continued in a softer voice.

"Besides, I'll be around when you come back. I'm not going anywhere, Baka."

"Hmmm... I know." Tetsuhiro felt a genuine smile stretch his lips. His heart was soaring. Senpai really could be so adorable at times. He really couldn't take it. He loved this man so much! Staring into hazel eyes, their lips gently met in absolute bliss. Even though his senpai just came, he was still craving for more.

"Now... Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" Those words were but a whisper against swollen lips. Once their meaning sunk in, Tetsuhiro noticed that Senpai's cheeks, which had managed to settle on a nice pink blush, were turning a deeper shade of red. The blond looked away. Even his ears had changed colour. So, Tetsuhiro wasn't the only unfulfilled one after all.

* * *

><p>Lying naked amongst the sheets, Tetsuhiro had the love of his life in his arms. Lying slightly on his right side, the youngest had the other's head lying against shoulder. They were both struggling to slow down their breathing and erratic heartbeat.<p>

Relaxing with his senpai by his side, he took his time to savour every single moment, engraving them in his memory. In fact, he was surprised that his lovely tyrant hadn't passed out yet, and had allowed them to cuddle beneath the blankets. However, he did notice those hazel eyes struggle to stay focused, sleepiness tugging at them as he used his kouhai's chest and shoulder as a pillow.

Before his love fell into unconsciousness, Tetsuhiro roused him slightly by pressing his lips to his forehead.

"See you in the New Year, Senpai." Those words were murmured in the dark room. Lips on lips, Tetsuhiro gave his love a soft, tender kiss.

"Hmmm..." Souichi moaned softly. He was barely conscious, but managed to register Morinaga's touch and voice amongst the feelings of comfort and contentment. He also managed to hear a few more words whispered in his ear before the warmth and darkness fully claimed him.

"I love you."

**A/N: Well this was a long time in the making. Finally got it done!**  
><strong>I decided to post this chapter as its own story. This way the Tyrant's Christmas can remain rated T. :)<br>**

**Stay tuned for a sequel to this story... Hopefully I'll get it done on time. :3**  
><strong>Please let me know what you thought of it.<strong> **Thank you for reading!**  
><strong>Until next time!<strong>


End file.
